Whoa!
by CreativeHeart
Summary: After my thirty-two continuous phone calls to Katherine Beckett, I decided to go over to her apartment. Richard Castles P.O.V. Lemon-dont like them, dont read this! Casketty goodness! OOC slightly. One-Shot unless fans request sequel!


I know, I havent submitted a story in a long time-dont kill me! I just havent really had any stories that would go my way. Anyway, this is basically my traditional Castle Kate/Rick fluff. There is a lemon in here, and its sorta well explained, so watch out. If you dont like those things, I advise you dont read any further than the full stop at the end of this sentence.  
So, here you go!  
As usual-I dont own Castle or any of the characters.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kate?" I called into her apartment, unlocking the door with the key I found under the mat. I didn't think she was home because she didn't answer the door, or the thirty-two calls I gave to her mobile. I was truly worried about her, and my heart felt like it had fallen off the top of the Eiffel Tower.

I walked through her apartment, taking in all the features. The apartment's main colours were red and white, and it was nicely furnished. Glossed tables and chairs adorned the main room, and a spotless television was up against the wall. Kate's apartment didn't have any particular style; but I loved it.

I pattered lightly past the bathroom, and my heart sank further, if at all possible, at the sound.

Crying. Sobbing. Someone in Kate's apartment was upset, and although I was, it wasn't like me to cry. It must be Kate.

I didn't care that she was probably naked in the bathroom; I just wanted to comfort the woman I loved. Ever since she first set eyes on me in that interrogation room, I had adored every moment I had with her- even if she was yelling at me.

I opened the door slowly, and sunk to the ground when I saw her. Katherine Beckett, the strong and skilled detective, was wrapped in a towel, sitting on a bath mat with her knees hugged up to her chest, crying profusely. I moved to sit opposite her and didn't look down, even though I knew I would probably see some very attractive features of the detective's body.

"Kate…" I whispered, watching her. Her hair was wet, and fell in tight waves down to her shoulders. I longed to touch her; just hug her and make her feel even the tiniest bit better or comforted.

She lifted her head and met my gaze, tears still making their way freely down her face. She didn't move to wipe away the tears, but more welcomed them.

"Castle, go away" she choked out, trailing her eyes down to my shirt.

"Please, Kate, just let me help. I hate seeing you like this" I pleaded, watching her every move and reaction.

"This isn't something you can help with. You are probably the last person who can help" she sobbed, keeping her eyes locked on the third button of my shirt.

"If it's a girl problem, I seem to have raised a daughter and live with a mother. I know all about that stuff" I said comfortingly, trying not to make the space between us awkward. After several moments, Kate had seemed to calm down and stop crying. She got up onto her knees before sitting back onto her ankles, still looking at the same button on my shirt.

"It's not really a girl problem. I would more call it a relationship problem…" she said softly to my third button.

"So it's about a male?" I said, trying to figure out the problem in order to fix it.

"Yeah. Can I just tell you the whole reason why I was crying? I think that would be easier than you trying to guess" she said to my button.

"Sure, Kate. What is it?" I only had eyes for her in this moment; my full attention was focused on her.

She took a deep breath, and now looked completely away from me, avoiding my eyes, and my reaction.

"I'm in love with you" she said quietly.

The reaction I longed to show was pulled down inside of me, and instead, my mouth dropped open. It took me moments to compose myself before asking her something.

"Are you serious?" my vocal pitch was about an octave higher than usual. She shied away from me, sitting back down onto the bath mat and pulling her knees up to her chest along with her white towel.

"Yeah. I'm sorry if I have freaked you out, I-"

"-stop. Right there. Don't be sorry, you haven't freaked me out. I have wanted you to say those words ever since I saw you in that interrogation room. Kate, I'm in love with you too"

She started crying softly. "Please, don't lie to make me feel better; it doesn't help me or you"

She thought I was lying. How could I lie about something this serious?

"I'm not lying. I am saying the complete truth"

She looked up, a grin on her face. She looked straight into my eyes, and I saw all the emotions she was feeling swirl in the wonderful pupils of her gorgeous green eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" she asked, taking a deep breath before she said so.

"Most certainly, Miss Beckett"

She sprung out of her seat, forgetting her towel. Her naked body was pressed against my clothed one, but I felt the heat that formed between us when our bodies touched. She brought her lips to mine softly, and I wrapped my arms around her. Her fingers drew up my back and threaded into my hair, and I welcomed the pressure she applied. She tasted sweet; delicious.

She drew back her mouth, and I licked my lips eagerly.

"Was that okay?" she whispered, raking her hands down to my shoulders.

"Okay? That was…wow. Amazing, Delicious. Delectable. Beautiful. I need the right word to describe it, but I can't think of any!"

"The writer boy is taken of his words?"

"Yeah"

She chuckled lightly and leaned back off me. I was now acutely aware that her body was right there in front of me with nothing to hide.

"Can I look at you?" I said, looking up at the ceiling as to not tempt myself. She giggled and stood up, taking her towel in her hand.

"Look all you want, Castle. I'm not that great" she said, grabbing a shorter towel from the towel rack next to her. I stood up, and raked in her body through the mirror.

Her curves were so precise; so flawless. Her skin shone, and it looked irresistibly smooth. Her breasts looked tender, and I longed to run my hands down to her sex. "You are amazing…" I almost moaned, and couldn't help myself when I pushed my front against her back and ran my hands down from her shoulders to her breasts, massaging them delicately. She moaned loudly, leaning her head back to my shoulder.

"I'm really sorry to break the mood, darling, but I need to move this to the bed so I don't hurt you with all these tiles" I said into her ear. She grabbed my hand and ran down to her bedroom, dragging me with her.

"I'm on the pill too" she said as we ran. We walked into her room, and I didn't take any time in taking in the room of the wonderful Katherine Beckett. I pushed her down onto the bed, and got on all fours on top of her. I leaned down and placed kisses on her neck, trailing down to her chest. I sucked, licked and kissed her collarbone, and she moaned deliciously in pleasure.

I swirled my tongue around her left nipple, massaging her neglected breast rather roughly. She arched her back to me, and I changed my ministrations over to her other breast. I placed wet kisses down in between her breasts and got to her navel, and each of her moans became louder and needier as I travelled lower. I swirled my tongue around her navel, and she buried her fingers into my hair, pushing me further down her body. I could smell the heady musk of her arousal, and moaned whilst inhaling the delectable scent.

"Sorry baby, but I am leaving tasting you for another time" I said, coming back up to meet her eyes. They were dilated from lust and arousal; a sexy look for her.

She unbuttoned my shirt and threw it to the ground, flipping me over so she was on top of me. I enjoyed her as the dominant as she sucked down to the fly of my jeans before unzipping them quickly. She slipped my boxers and jeans off at the same time, and had some trouble getting over my arousal. She threw off my shoes and socks as she took off the remains of my clothing, and came back up to my arousal.

She wrapped her hands around my cock firmly, and my hips bucked into her hand reflexively.

"You aren't going to fit. I have never stretched this far…" she muttered, but I heard her. I flipped her over, and her hands slipped off me.

"I will have to stretch you then, my beautiful angel" I said sweetly before shoving one of my fingers into her. She was so turned on; so tight. I pumped my finger in and out of her quickly and she was almost screaming in pleasure. I added another finger, and another, until I had three fingers inside of her. I pulled out of her as she climaxed, screaming out my name into the still night air.

After she had calmed, I kissed her softly as I slipped my own arousal into hers, and waited until she adjusted. She moved her hips, obviously wanting more. I gave it to her slowly, and with each thrust, her hips came up to meet mine.

"Faster, harder…"

I did as she wished until we were going as fast as our bodies would allow, and I could feel myself coming close.

"Come for me, Angel" as I said those words, she tightened around me, and all her wetness came leaking out over me. I climaxed straight after, moaning her perfect name from my lips. She made a presumably large hickey on my neck before flipping us over so I was beneath her.

"Oh, please. I can't do it again tonight. You just gave me too much pleasure in so little time" I said up to her. She smiled and brought her lips down to mine. I savoured the taste for many minutes, slipping my tongue into her mouth. She pulled back in desperate need for air, as did I.

"Please, stay. I want you to stay here, with me" she pleaded, dropping her forehead onto mine gracefully.

"I wasn't planning on leaving. I just need to call home to tell them that I won't be there tonight" I whispered softly to her. Her face lit up, and she leant back to squeal lightly.

"You are going to be the best boyfriend ever" she said to me whilst rolling off me. She found my pants and fished into the pockets for my phone. She was about to hand me my phone, but pulled back her hand as I was going to take it.

"What is it, honey?" I asked her, sitting up.

"What are you going to say to them?" she looked slightly worried, and I longed to hold her. I got up and stood with her before pulling her in for a hug. She relaxed into my chest, and I was grateful to be the one to comfort her.

"I will tell them that I'm here because you were upset and needed company…" I trailed off, and she caught on, lifting her head.

"And?"

"And we had amazing sex and that you love me" I grinned jokingly. She slapped my arm lightly, and I pretended to be hurt.

"You better not, Richard Castle!" she said, trying to grab hold of my ear. I dodged her, and she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Fine. I won't. I will just leave out the sex part" I said, slipping my phone out of her hand from behind. She whirled around and looked evilly at me.

"I love you honey" I said calmly to her before walking quickly out of her room and into the kitchen. I dialled the familiar number of home, and after the second ring, Alexis picked up.

"Dad?"

"Yeah honey, its me" It felt weird calling my daughter 'honey' after I had just said it to the love of my life.

"What's the problem?"

"I won't be home tonight. Kate is upset and I think she needs company" I said. And we had amazing sex and she loves me.

"Alright, Dad. Just don't annoy her, and please, don't do anything stupid" she sounded like the strict mother I never had. Martha had always been singing and dancing.

"I promise honey. I will see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay. See you then"

She hung up, and I closed my slide phone. Luckily, she hadn't asked any questions. I waltzed back into her bedroom, and saw Kate had my shirt on and was in the midst of buttoning it up. The end lightly brushed the middle of her thighs. I twirled her around and took her in my arms. She wrapped her arms around me and breathed in my scent.

"You look really sexy wearing my shirt, Katie"

"You look really sexy wearing nothing, Ricky" she said back, leaning her head on my chest.

"I think we should get some sleep" I suggested, walking with her to her bed.

"Good idea" she got up onto the bed, and I slipped on my boxers before getting into bed with her. I drew the covers up around her shoulders, and she leaned her head on my chest.

"I love you, Katherine"

"I love you too, Richard" After that, she fell asleep peacefully on my chest. I watched my angel for a few minutes before drifting off myself.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you like it! I know, its pretty straightforward.  
I have a few ideas for a sequal in my head, if you would like. All up to you guys!  
Please review!

Abbey


End file.
